


Eccentric and friends

by Thatweirdpup



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Short Chapters, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatweirdpup/pseuds/Thatweirdpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin parents have died and he is learning how to deal with the grief, figuring out how to be happy again and deal with going to an actual high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The thing about.

The thing about Merlin is that he is strange. He just is. He grew up in unconventional circumstances. He didn't grow up knowing his life was abnormal. That others didn't do the things he did. No sailing the ocean. No being around an active volcano. No sleeping with lions. No living life like you were going to die. 

The thing about Merlin’s parents is that they were just as strange as him. A writer and a photographer they were. Always looking for the next adventure high. They were ready to live, after just surviving in life. Lottery changes people. 

With this living to the fullest thing, they were smart enough to invest their money. They were smart enough to set Merlin up with his own bank account. They were smart enough to buy a house and renovate it. 

They just were not smart enough to know that when hiking steep cliffs it's best to head back in rain.


	2. An anchor in the form of a house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Merlin. So so sad.

Merlin didn't want to be so sad. He didn't want to cry all the time. He doesn't want to dream about what had happened. He doesn't want to close his eyes and watch his parents fall over and over again. But he does. 

He hates feeling like this. He knows his parents would want him to be happy. They were happy people. They were always smiling and laughing. They made others happy. 

Gaius spoke at the funeral. He wished Gaius would move in with him. He doesn't want to be so alone in this house. The state decided he would be alright on his own. He didn't need a caretaker or a guardian. 

Merlin designed it with his parents. He was going to go to a real school this year. They are going to start a bookstore cafe. No. Not are. Were. 

Here comes the tears again. 

The house felt empty. Like a shell of what could have been. Mum used to be so excited about all the possibilities this place has. It was another adventure. Another journey for them all. Now its just his. 

The house felt like an anchor. Keeping him in place. Making him stationary. He walked along the hollow halls and looked at the photographs. It was like a pause in time. These are the only memories left. No new ones will be had. 

It was to quiet. Life was never quiet like this. Not for him. He has never been alone. He can't take it. 

He runs out of there. Crying. Sad. Alone.


	3. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin runs. Short chapter.

He runs as if his life depends on it. He runs as if he is being chased. He is. He is being chased by his fears, his guilt, and imagination. 

He runs down his dirt road driveway. Past the trees and his parents car. 

Merlin runs to the edge of his property and doesn't stop. He can't stop. He doesn't have it in him to stay. So he runs. And runs. Barely paying attention to the world passing him by. 

Running with the hurt. Running through the pain. Running to make everything stop. Running to escape an empty life. Running the curves and bends of the road. 

His legs hurt and his chest stings. He figures now is a good time to stop. His tears are camouflaged behind sweat. Merlin breaths in deep, and chokes on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another character will be introduced next chapter. guess who.


	4. Pocket-size of warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin stops running on a busy sidewalk st. Strangers stare. Someone shows concern for him.

Strangers stare on in confusion and curiosity. Satisfaction of the onlookers not guaranteed. Merlin looking strange as strange can be, running full speed in jeans. 

Strangers stare on as he falls to his knees and lets out a defeated scream. They stare as he breaks down in front of them. On their busy sidewalk. Disturbing their peaceful businesses and time. Too big of a place to be a small town, to small for the big city. 

He can feel the stares. He can sense the judgment. 

He feels a hand on his back. 

“You okay my friend?” 

Now that he didn't expect to hear. He looks up to see a boy slightly older than him. Concern in his eyes. His face showing no signs of pity. Merlin looks around and sees all the others gazing upon him. 

He coughs awkwardly. 

“I-i yes. I'm fine.”

Merlin closes his eyes and breaths in. He opens them to find the stranger holding out his hand. He grabs it letting himself be pulled up. 

“Thank you.” He whispers. 

The long haired boy smiles and nods. Merlin watches the boy have a inner debate before coming to a decision. 

“I uh was going to the diner right here to eat with some friends. Would you uh care to join?” His words asking with such cautionary tone. 

Sadness still engulfs him, but he feels a pocket-size of warmth. Merlin takes a moment to gather himself, and to get rid of his tears. He wishes to say yes. But he looks down at his shirt, it's soaked with sweat. 

“I would love to, but I'm in no condition to sit in a diner.”

The stranger smiles. He swings off the backpack he was wearing and unzips it. He pulls out a red shirt, and holds it out to Merlin. 

“You can wear this if you'd like.” He pauses. “You look like you could use a friend and I have two others inside. I don't want you to be alone. Please?” His words are wrapped with pleading and honesty. 

Merlin takes the shirt. “Okay.” 

The stranger smiles and its radiant. Its good. Its kind. Its real. 

“The name is Lance.” He holds his hand out for a shake. 

“Merlin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a sweet heart. I really do love him.   
> Who could possibly be the two friends inside?   
> Is it Arthur? No. But he will come later.


	5. Shirts and skirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories become sad. Lance understands.

Merlin focuses on changing out of his shirt and into lances. He feels expose doing it on the side of the street. But truly he has done stranger things in front of strangers. 

His father once wrote a book about how different people live. There was a tribe they visited in a secluded mountain top. It was custom for young boys to only wear grass skirts. In fact when they first arrived they thought he was a very small adult because of how much clothing he was wearing. You graduate in a way to wearing cloth clothes. A right of passage. 

He volunteered to change, and was given a woven skirt that let him move freely. He loved the way it moved with his body. It was a cool sight to see how the young kids incorporated the skirts with their dancing. 

His heart stings at the memory. It used to be a favorite of his to tell. Now it's under rain clouds filled with sadness. He hopes it won't always stay like this. 

Lance's shirt was soft but a size to large. On the front it was a gold lion with a soccer ball. Are they called soccer balls here? He wasn't sure. Merlin grew up with different kind of slang, and words. His english was a mix of different cultures and accents. 

Lance's shirt is full of comfort. Its full of a new happiness. Its weird how such a simple thing is big. 

Lance smiles again. He seems to be a happy guy. Like his parents. 

“Well come on then. The place us only two blocks down.” 

They begin to make their way. 

“Uh. Thank you.” Merlin begins. “It's been a tough few weeks. My. Uh. My.” He doesn't want to say it. Not aloud. He can feel the tears fill his eyes. 

“Hey. You don't owe me an explanation. You were in pain. I wanted to help.” Lance says. 

“I know. I just…my parents. They died. The house was so quiet. I-i couldn't..I just.” Merlin pauses and stops walking. “I couldn't stand being alone.”

Lance stops with him. “I get it. It feels unreal. Like they'll just walk in.” He closes his eyes and breathes. “The first few weeks are the hardest.” His tone has a sad understanding. 

They start to walk again. Lance takes out his phone and sends a text out. He wants to let his friends know to be gentle, and that he is bringing a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance pov starts next chapter. Who are these mysterious friends? Will you ever know? Yeah. Yeah you will. 
> 
> Lances parents are dead. Technically his mom and step dad are dead. But I really wont touch on that too much. Maybe a little. Who knows. Certainly not me.


	6. Tortugala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just stuff?

Lance had watched the people around him, they all saw this kid in pain. But no one moved to help. The kid, Merlin had looked exhausted. Once he saw him fall to his knees and let out the scream that was a product of sadness and hurt, he knew he had to do something. 

He is very glad he did. Merlin reminds him of himself a few years back. Lost. Alone. His mother and and stepfather were hit by a drunk driver. Bastard walked away from it fine. 

He wished he could get him to talk more before they reach the restaurant. Just to get to know him a little more. Poor kid seemed to be lost in his own head. Looks like he is ready to break down again. He sighs. His phone beeps and he looks at the message. 

“Okay. Can't wait to meet him. :D”

Lance can't help but smile. Gwen is always so happy and kind. Even to those she didn't know. He likes Gwen, but he doesn't know how to tell her. 

“Here is the place Merlin.” They stop in front of a good size place. The sign reading ‘Tortugala’. He carved and painted it for his aunt Linda. It's a pirate themed place. 

Lance had helped design the restaurant aunt. He absolutely loves the place. 

As they enter he nods to Larry who is the person up front and instinctively he walks to his normal booth in the corner. He smiles when he he sees Gwen and Morgana waiting there, sitting side by side. He slides in the booth and motions Merlin to join him. 

“Hey guys this is Merlin.” Merlin smiles slightly and gives an awkward wave. 

“Merlin this is Gwen and Morgana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my I had trouble with doing lances pov and I really don't know why.   
> Lance smiles a lot because he is a little puppy who is happy and wants those around him to be happy.


	7. Just pretend

The girl stared at him, not in a bad way, but not in a completely friendly way either. It was in more of an accessing way. It wasn't as if he was prey, but more of under a microscope. 

The other girl looked at him with friendliness and care. He liked her right away. She reminded him of his mother's friend Rebecca. Someone who was generally nice, who was like a mother to those around her. 

The first one spoke, “I’m Morgana. It's a pleasure to meet you Merlin. Nice shirt.” 

Merlin couldn't help but shift uncomfortably. “Uh thanks. Mine was covered in sweat so Lance gave me his.” The air around them completely changed. She seemed to ease up and side smiled at Gwen. 

“Are you new to town, darling?” 

He follows Lance and sits. He nods in confirmation to Morgana's question. 

“Yes I am. We-uh I.” He pauses. He can feel Lance patting his shoulder. “I just moved here, about a month ago.” 

He looked down into his lap, trying his hardest not to cry. He wished he could be strong, for them. He wished that he could just be normal again. 

He looked down into his lap, and decided that he will be better, that he will live life. His parents died, but he didn't have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez its been a while huh? 
> 
> I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. Thanks for all the love.


	8. Stable

The girls talked with him as if he has always been apart of there lives. Old friends reconnecting over coffee. Telling him all about themselves. 

 

It was easy to pick up on the fact that Gwen and Lance were meant to be together. Should be together. One soul formed to two bodies. 

 

Morgana understood this as well it seemed. He stared at her, they made eye contact and had a silent conversation. He nodded to gwen and then slightly at Lance. Morgana nodded yes. Then a no. Interesting. 

 

“What's the high school like? I've never been before.” He asked. 

 

Gwen smiles and laughs. “Of course you haven't been there, you just moved here.” 

 

“Oh. No. I mean I've never been to a real school before. We moved around too much to ever feel the need to enroll me in one.” 

 

The three of them stare at him and he quickly became uncomfortable. So he continued. “I mean I have done other types of schooling, online and on the road. I often learned some things from the people we were staying with or those just around us. Like most of my religious studies were done at a church, or mosque or other places. Not them I am religious it's just good to understand where others come from. Or there was the time we lived in a forest and I learned about ecosystems and stuff.” He trailed off awkwardly. 

 

Morgana was the one to break the silence. “So are you nomadic?” 

 

Merlin thought for a moment. He shook his head yes. “Not anymore though. I want to see what life is like on stable ground.” 

  
  



End file.
